Exánime
by Chaneta
Summary: Para Zoro recuperarse de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Thriller Bark requiere más tiempo del que realmente tiene antes de que todo se precipite en Sabaody.


**Sinceramente no se de donde ha salido esto, intentaba escribir un one-shot y me ha salido algo totalmente diferente a la idea inicial.**

**Como siempre los personajes, lugares y hechos no me pertenecen, sinó a Oda y a su inmensa y increïble imaginación.**

* * *

**EXÁNIME**

- ¡Ha caído en la habitación del Jefe!

Maldición Luffy, siempre tan directo. Tal vez debería ir con él, solo para asegurarme de que estará bien, no hace demasiado de Thriller Bark al fin y al cabo, y allí se excedió demasiado. Sé mejor que nadie hasta que punto sufrió y aguantó, lo sentí en mi propia piel, literalmente. Incluso ahora lo sigo sintiendo. ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera puedo enfrentar-me a enemigos tan débiles sin sentir de nuevo este dolor y agotamiento, ¿en que me convierte eso a mi?

- ¡Roronoa!

- ¡Zoro-chin!

Genial, ahora hasta la sirena y el pulpo se compadecen de mi, lo que me faltaba. ¡Mierda! ¡Si al menos no me doliera tanto!

* * *

- ¡Yohohohoooo! ¡No puedo más!

Brook acaba de aterrizar precisamente donde estamos nosotros, como si no hubiera más lugares. Sigo sin poder levantarme, hasta me cuesta respirar, el maldito dolor no disminuye. Y precisamente delante de Brook, de un Nakama. ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Tengo los músculos destrozados! ¡Ah, yo no tengo músculos! ¡Yohohohoooo!

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco a su siempre macabro sentido del humor. Ni desear por un momento no tener tampoco músculos, aunque fuera sólo para no sentir estas punzadas clavándose en mi piel, para no sentir nada aunque sólo fuera un instante. Me alegro de tenerlo aquí, al menos es una distracción.

- Brook, estas bastante animado. Has derribado muchos Tobiu.

- ¡Al fin sirvo de ayuda! Pero necesito un descanso.

No te haces una idea Brook, gracias, en serio gracias. No es para menos, ha derribado como mínimo diez de nuestros oponentes entre el truco de la música que los durmió y el de correr por encima del agua. ¿Y yo que he hecho? Romper una jaula y derribar un solo pez y ya estoy sin aliento. Soy lamentable.

- Zoro-san, aún no... Las heridas de Thriller Bark...

No Brook, por favor no. No me lo eches en cara. Ni me tengas compasión, eso es aun peor. Se que viste lo que paso y se que solo se lo contaste al cocinero y que ninguno de los dos le ha contado nada a los demás. Os lo agradezco a los dos, especialmente a ti. Del cocinero por mucho que me cueste admitirlo no me habría esperado nada menos, lo conozco y se que me respeta tanto como yo a él, aunque ninguno de los dos vayamos nunca a reconocerlo. Pero tu Brook eres el nuevo y no tenias ni idea de como hacemos las cosas y aun así guardaste silencio en mi honor. No se como supiste que eso era precisamente lo que hubiera querido, tal vez sean los años de experiencia en los que nos superas a todos. En todo caso gracias, no lo estropees ahora por favor. Deja que conserve algo de dignidad, de espadachín a espadachín.

- No es algo como para rendirse ante estos peces. No te preocupes.

De repente el pulpo ha empezado a correr hacia mi con las ocho espadas desenfundadas, ¡maldito traidor! Intento recuperarme a tiempo y logro ponerme en pie pero justo cuando el pulpo llega en frente mio me salta por encima y ataca a un pez que venia directo hacia nosotros. Me giro de golpe, ni siquiera lo había notado acercarse, ¿que clase de espadachín soy? Ahora hasta el pulpo me protege, ridículo.

- ¿Me has salvado?

- Nyuuu, eso es porque estaban distraídos... jejejeje

- ¡Hachiiiin! ¡Eso fue genial!

- ¿De verdaaaaad?

El estúpido pulpo se ha vuelto a distraer y nos toca a Brook y a mi salvarle el pellejo de nuevo. A penas puedo moverme, tan poco y ya me ha dejado agotado. Al menos el pulpo ha perdido otra vez su arrogancia. Y yo no he perdido del todo mi dignidad.

- Te dije que no estas en guardia.

Parece ser que tampoco he perdido mi orgullo.

* * *

- ¡He venido a matarte pirata Sanji Pierna-negra!

Y entonces Luffy le arranca el yelmo de hierro al jefe de los motoristas de peces y resulta que su rostro es idéntico al cartel de "_Se busca"_ del cocinero. Me parece que no soy el único que verá su reputación manchada hoy. Me daría hasta pena el cocinero si no fuera por lo cómico de la situación.

- ¡Esos dos son idénticos!

No puedo evitar sonreír al comentario de Luffy y las risas de Brook. Es demasiado difícil contener las ganas de meterme con el cocinero.

- Son como dos gotas de agua.

- ¡Después me las pagaréis!

Definitivamente meterse con el cocinero siempre vale la pena.

* * *

- Eh, chicos. ¿Queréis volver al parque de atracciones?

Luffy esta de buen humor lo que es comprensible, al fin y al cabo acaba de conocer a un Nakama del antiguo rey de los piratas, aquel al cuál admira más que a nadie, es normal que este emocionado. Hasta Franky parece contento, creo recordar que su padre fue el creador del barco de Gold Roger así que supongo que se debe sentir como Luffy. Eso esta bien. El pulpo y la sirena estan a salvo por ahora, eso tambien es un punto a favor. Hasta los pesados de los peces nos han sido útiles al final. Parece que esta isla no estará tan mal al fin y al cabo.

- Mira, solo dije si podíamos ir a escondernos al parque.

- ¡Deja de mentir!

- Si, ¡tu solo irías a divertirte!

De repente justo en frente nuestro se encuentra una figura alta y familiar. Ropa de blanco y negro, pelo rizado debajo de un gorro a juego y gafas de sol, o al menos algo parecido. No lleva el libro que llevaba la otra vez pero sin duda es el Shichibukai contra el que nos enfrentamos en Thriller Bark, el que hizo estallar esa burbuja y casi nos mata a todos. El que casi me mata. Kuma. Todos nos tensamos, excepto Luffy que estuvo inconsciente la última vez que nos topamos con él y por lo tanto no lo conoce. Pero los demás si que lo hacemos. Esto va a ser difícil, muy difícil.

* * *

- ¡Ya se que eres fuerte, así que iré con todo!

Luffy tiene razón, no hace falta irnos con chiquitas, ya sabemos de lo que es capaz. La última vez nos pilló a todos agotados y heridos pero esta vez estamos bien, o al menos todo lo posible. No se hasta donde voy a poder llegar pero esta vez no voy a dejar que pase lo mismo, no dejare que lastime a mis Nakamas en frente mio sin hacer nada. Hay algo extraño en él, parece diferente, pero eso no nos detendrá.

Entre Luffy, el cocinero y yo hemos logramos golpearlo bien pero esta claro que este sujeto no es el mismo con el que luchamos y si eso es así eso significa, tal como ha recalcado Sanji, que hay más de un tipo así de fuertes. Logramos hacerle algún rasguño pero poco más y cada vez me cuesta más mantener el ritmo. Ese maldito láser no hace más que traerme malos recuerdos. Aquella vez estuve más cerca de morir de lo que los demás sabrán nunca, estaba dispuesto a morir por Luffy, por el resto de la tripulación, incluso por el idiota del cocinero que intentó sustituirme y morir en mi lugar. Por ellos haría lo que fuera. Entonces lo asumí y aún lo mantengo, también ahora haré lo que sea por ellos.

Justo después de varios ataques combinados con el cocinero, el Shichibukai me ha pillado en medio de un ataque con su láser y he logrado esquivarlo por los pelos. Caigo al suelo de rodillas, con él enfrente de mi, el láser de su boca apuntándome mientras se carga y por un instante me encuentro reviviendo una situación similar en Thriller Bark. Yo en el suelo, herido y agotado, con apenas fuerzas para moverme y el Shichibukai en frente mio en esa misma posición, ojos brillando rojos y luz amarilla del láser cargando apuntándome directamente. Recuerdo perfectamente que logre esquivar el láser por los pelos y que fue entonces cuando comprendí que no podría ganar, no contra ese oponente, no en ese momento. El dolor de la pequeña esfera roja entrando en mi cuerpo, como si me estuvieran perforando, abrasando, golpeando y triturando a la vez cada milímetro de mi piel. Vuelvo a la realidad al mismo tiempo que el dolor lo hace en mi cuerpo, tengo que concentrarme para no chillar de lo fuerte que es.

-Idiota! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!

La voz del cocinero me hace ser consciente de golpe de mi situación, salto y logro esquivar el ataque por milésimas de segundo. Me golpeo contra algo en la caída pero no puedo volver a levantarme, el dolor es demasiado intenso. Mierda, mierda, mierda, si no llega a ser por Sanji ahora mismo estaría muerto. Tengo que sobreponerme, tengo que hacerlo sea como sea, ¡soy inútil así!

- ¡Zorooo!

Luffy, lo siento pero no puedo ni moverme. Consigo girarme y quedar de rodillas en el suelo pero eso es todo. Me duele todo, mi abdomen, mi pecho, mis brazos, mi espalda, es como si me estuvieran retorciendo algo dentro de mi, no puedo soportarlo. ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Lo hemos logrado. Entre todos lo hemos logrado, como siempre. Estoy agotado, más aun, más de lo que creía posible. Y por el aspecto de los demás todos estamos igual, ha hecho falta a los nueve dando lo mejor de nosotros para acabar con un solo enemigo. Es aterrador.

No hemos podido ni descansar cinco minutos que aparecen más enemigos. Un tipo bajito con una hacha enorme en un brazo y un tipo igual al que acabamos de derrotar a su lado. Misma altura, aspecto e incluso ropa; es un clon. Y eso no son buenas noticias precisamente. No hay forma de que lo vayamos a lograr.

- Salgamos de aquí. Pero no juntos. Nos dividiremos.

¿Luffy? ¿Que estas diciendo? ¡Siempre nos hemos mantenido unidos! ¡Y si por algún motivo no ha sido así siempre hemos hecho lo que hacia falta para reunirnos de nuevo!

- Nos dividiremos en tres grupos.

Aun no creo que estés siendo razonable Luffy, ni que nos estés ordenando que nos separemos.

- De acuerdo. ¿Estarás bien?

¡Maldito cocinero! ¡¿Como te atreves ni siquiera a preguntarlo?! Por supuesto que voy a estar bien, ¡no soy débil maldita sea, no te necesito!

- ¡Callate!

Nos dividimos. Sanji, Nami y Franky por un lado, Luffy, Chopper y Robin por otro y Usopp, Brook y yo por otro. Brook me confiesa que sabia lo de Thriller Bark y dice que me cubrirá la espalda. Es doloroso y vergonzoso ser alguien que inspire protección en los demás pero se que no lo hace con mala intención, yo mismo he protegido a los demás siempre que he podido así que entiendo el sentimiento. Por eso no le digo que ya sabia lo de Thriller Bark, los vi hablando del tema a él y a Sanji una vez. En su lugar le doy las gracias, por el silencio y por el apoyo de ahora.

Una luz extraña nos ha adelantado, presiento una aura poderosa en ella así que me detengo de golpe. En frente nuestro se materializa un hombre pero antes de que pueda hacer nada me atraviesa con un rayo amarillo. Estoy sangrando, no puedo moverme de nuevo.

- ¿Kizaru? ¡Cuidado, es un almirante de la Marina!

Lo que nos faltaba. Uno tras otro. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que proteger a Brook y a Usopp. Intento moverme pero el dolor se hace más intenso, no puedo ni pensar en nada más que en eso. Le oigo hablar, burlarse de mi, pero ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para sentir furia, solo dolor. No puedo respirar, escupo sangre, siento la espalda y el pecho llenos de sangre también. A este ritmo no voy a sobrevivir. Puedo ver crecer una luz aún con los ojos cerrados. Se perfectamente que es, la he visto últimamente en mis pesadillas, es la luz del maldito láser de Kuma. Luz que al parecer es original de este almirante. Se ha acabado, no puedo ni evitarlo. Lo siento chicos, os he fallado.

Los oigo gritar, Usopp y Brook están haciendo algo contra el almirante pero es inútil. Dejadlo chicos por favor, huid, corred. Chopper esta llamándome, intento de nuevo moverme pero es imposible. Cierro mas fuerte los ojos, no mires Chopper por favor, por favor llevároslo, no dejéis que me vea así, por favor. Corred chicos, tenéis que sobrevivir, yo ya no puedo hacer nada, soy demasiado débil. No puedo protegeros. Unas manos me agarran de la ropa y empiezo a rodar pendiente abajo, Robin. Oigo a los chicos gritar emocionados pero no dura demasiado, siento un peso en la espalda debajo mi herida, oprimiéndome contra el suelo. Las manos siguen tirando de mi camisa pero ahora ya no me muevo, el almirante no lo permite. Déjalo estar Robin, aprovecha para huir. No puedo hacer más por vosotros, soy una carga. Todos están gritando mi nombre y yo no puedo hacer nada.

- No permitiré que te marches. Es inútil. Ahora mismo morirás.

Lo se. Lo siento chicos. Lo siento Kuina. Nunca fui suficiente digno para vosotros.

* * *

Una explosión. Pero yo sigo aquí, sigo vivo. Rayleigh. Gracias viejo.

- ¡Brook! ¡Usopp! ¡Agarrad a Zoro y huid!

No Luffy, solo soy un estorbo ahora mismo, tendréis más posibilidades sin mi.

-¡Todos! ¡Salir de aquí es todo lo que importa! ¡Como estamos ahora mismo no tenemos posibilidad de vencer a estos tipos!

Tienes razón Luffy, aun no estamos listos para este nivel. Nunca me hubiera imaginado reconocerlo pero no somos más que mosquitos para ellos, uno a uno aun tendríamos alguna posibilidad pero todos juntos es imposible. Usopp me carga en su espalda y sale corriendo, con Brook detrás nuestro. Es increíble como ha cambiado Usopp, algunos meses antes, en Drum, no había sido capaz de cargar a nadie y ahora puede correr conmigo a cuestas. Puede pero le cuesta, soy un peso muerto ahora, no quiero ser la causa de que los pillen.

- Usopp bajame, los ayudare a escapar.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ahora mismo eres mas inútil que yo mismo!

Ouch, eso duele Usopp, por mucho que sea cierto. Pero es a mi a quien quieren primero, si dejo que me maten puede que os de un par de minutos de ventaja y os hacen falta.

- ¡Te vienes con nosotros! ¡Luffy nos ordenó hacerlo así!

La carta de las ordenes del capitán. Es irónico que la utilices conmigo cuando fuiste tu quien desafió a nuestro capitán no hace mucho. No tengo fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. El Pacifista nos sigue a centímetros de distancia. Brook se ofrece como cebo para distraerlo. Ya no tengo fuerzas para hablar. Por favor chicos, sobrevivid cueste lo que cueste. Dejadme si es necesario, no os sacrifiquéis así por mi, por favor os lo pido.

- ¡Sanji!

Basta, basta por favor. No vengas tu también Sanji. Me odias, ¿a caso no te acuerdas? Ahora es cuando me deberías odiar más que nunca, no te sacrifiques tu también, ¡esta vez no voy a poder detenerte idiota!

- ¡Sal de ahí Sanji! ¡Te esta apuntando!

Detente, por favor detente. No los lastimes, no a Usopp, no a Sanji. Estoy aquí, ven a por mi y deja los demás para más adelante. ¡Por favor detente! Otra explosión nos lanza al suelo, Usopp me suelta y ruedo unos metros. No puedo abrir los ojos, no quiero abrirlos, ¡por favor que estén todos vivos! ¡Dejad de protegerme y huid, salvaros! Soy débil, no merezco vuestra ayuda.

- ¡Zoro, lo siento! ¡Te solté sin querer!

No Usopp, yo lo siento, lo siento por todo.

- ¡Sanjiiii!

Basta, basta por favor.

- ¡Uuuuuhoooooooo!

- ¡Choppeeeer!

Chopper, ¿tu también? ¡Maldita sea!

- Alto, PX-1

Esa voz. Esa voz la conozco. Es el de verdad, el Shichibukai de verdad. Usopp esta gritando. Brook y Sanji también están por aquí, probablemente heridos. Y Chopper esta fuera de control. Tengo que levantarme, tengo que hacer algo, aunque sea lo último que haga, no moriré rendido, no ante este individuo, ¡moriré protegiendo a mis amigos! No se cómo lo he hecho pero lo he logrado, me he incorporado. No hay duda, esta vez tiene los guantes y el libro, y el aura es la misma que la de aquella vez. Es el de verdad. No puedo evitar recordar, la bola roja, el dolor, la sangre, Sanji encontrándome.

- Así que sobreviviste, Roronoa.

Si, lo hice. Y cumpliste tu palabra, Luffy sobrevivió.

- Gracias a la piedad que mostraste.

Esa vez nos perdono la vida, no soy tan ingenuo como creer que lo hará de nuevo. Trabaja para la Marina al fin y al cabo, no tiene ninguna obligación hacia nosotros. Usopp esta diciendo algo pero a penas puedo escuchar, solo oigo el latido de mi propio corazón. Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

- Si te fueras de viaje, ¿a donde te gustaría ir?

Menuda pregunta más estúpida, aun así no puedo evitar pensar en la respuesta. _En algún lugar donde pueda hacerme más y más fuerte, suficiente como para proteger a mis amigos, para no volver a ser un estorbo nunca más._

- ¡Oye Zoro! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido!

Usopp aún no se ha rendido, sigue aquí intentando protegerme. Lo siento, necesito ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, para que esto no vuelva a pasar nunca más. Os protegeré chicos, nunca más seré una carga para vosotros, lo prometo.

Y entonces todo se vuelve oscuridad.


End file.
